<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the assets by PhysicalTurian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765775">It's the assets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian'>PhysicalTurian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, College, Condoms, Confessions, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Mutual Pining, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Protected Sex, Reader-Insert, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex, Smut, Thighs, University, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You accidentally sent a risky DM in Bokuto's instagram and delete it before he can see, but he definitely saw it. When you see him in the afternoon, he wants to talk about it, and you end up riding his thigh, which is only the beginning.</p><p>[She/her pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's the assets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired to write this, purely self-indulgent, story thanks to the beautiful drawing of @beestings<br/>Check it out to get the whole vibe fellow horny people. Maybe it's just me, but 🥵🥵</p><p>https://twitter.com/beestinggs/status/1328325798416183297/photo/1 (Drop a RT for them, it's quality content, all of it.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment I hit sent was the moment I realized I had made a huge mistake. In the midst of my excitement I had tapped the reply feature instead of the send to a friend. This was the biggest mistake I had ever made.</p><p> </p><p>For this to make sense, I’ll start from the beginning; Today was Saturday and while I thought I was going to be able to relax, my roommate had other plans. Before leaving the apartment very early in the morning, he popped inside my room and put on a pleading face before calling out my name in a sing-song voice. Grumbling I woke up and looked at him with squinted eyes, trying to see him properly. “What is it Kuroo?” He hummed and walked to the window before pulling open the curtains, letting the bright light from outside. The weather wasn’t particularly beautiful but it brought a lot of light, which blinded me. “For fuck’s sake dude, a warning next time?” I groaned, covering my eyes a few seconds to give me time to get used to the brightness.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember that one time I helped you for that test-“ “You don’t need to blackmail me, what do you want? But before that, what time is it?” Letting out a bark laugh, he crouched next to my bed and handed me my phone from the bedside table. “It’s 8 am, I’m going to the gym with Bokuto.” Sitting up, I ran my hand through my hair and gave him a tired look. “So? Is this a taunt because you get to spend time with that cute guy?” I replied without much energy before throwing my legs to the side of the bed and observing Kuroo’s reaction; His face showed surprised for a moment before turning into a smirk. I had a bad feeling with that but didn’t say anything, waiting for him to talk. “Oh, that crush is not going away and I am living for it- I should set you up with him, you’d look perfect together-“ “I’m not crushing on him, I just respect the aesthetic. He is very, very pleasing to the eye. Now, tell me what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing it off, he stood up and grinned. “A party, tonight. Here. But! We won’t be too many, just a few friends, but I don’t have time to clean the place, ‘cuz I’ll be gone the whole day, right?” Chuckling, I shook my head as I stood up, pushing him out of my room and standing in the corridor with him. It was way too early for me to be productive, but I was willing to do that, I mean it’s our apartment and I wouldn’t want guests to see how messy it is. I let my gaze cross the room, giving it a long look to see if it was really that messy, and the worst was mainly the living room. And the kitchen. A bit in the hall, okay we’re shitheads. “Sure, why not. When are you coming back? And when are your friends coming?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wall, the back of my head hitting the wall a bit too strongly but I didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a life-saver! I’ll be back around, I don’t know, 5 pm or something, I am not entirely sure.” He shrugged, grabbing his bag from the ground and throwing it over his shoulder. He paused there a second, as if he had had an illumination, then the moment after he faced me and smiled mischievously. “You do follow my bro on Instagram, right?” I hated the tone of his voice; he was planning something and he wasn’t even hiding it at this point. Rolling my eyes, I nodded. “Yeah, how could I not? You keep sending me the stories you appear in, dude. Now that I think of it, it’s mostly the both of you singing like mad men- not that I mind, it’s cute, but shit you are both so loud.” Giving me a thumbs up, he told me to keep my eyes on my phone, and to check Bokuto’s story a few times because he wanted to give me something for my hard work. I laughed and told him I suppose I would.</p><p> </p><p>Before he reached the door, I called out his name quickly, making him turn around a bit confused. “Are you planning on bringing food or am I expected to make it? Because if I have to make it, you’ll owe me big time, like big <em>big</em> time dude.” Waving his free hand in front of him dismissively, he said, “Nah, don’t worry. I’ll bring a snack.” for some reason he winked after that before scurrying off outside. I stood there confused, I didn’t need a snack, I needed a whole damn meal but sure. I guess I had to count on him.</p><p> </p><p>Now alone in the apartment, and awake way too early, I decided to shower to get a bit more energy. And also, to get dressed and not look like shit, at least the bathroom was mostly clean, perhaps it was because Kuroo would always shower at the gym instead of the house. Because the less time he’d spend in a room, the cleaner it was. After getting cleaned up and dressed, I went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Sure, I still had a lot of time to get started with cleaning up the place, but I wanted to get shit down as quickly as possible to be able to catch on the sleep Kuroo had so nicely interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Since people would mostly start by doing nothing, in the living room, I decided to start there first. Tying my hair to that it wasn’t in the way, I rolled up my sleeves and started putting everything were it belonged. Since Kuroo was often busy, he would also drop everything when he’d get a call, which meant there were things put on places it did not belong.</p><p> </p><p>It’s while dusting the furniture that I found one of our missing controller, on the top of the bookshelf… for some reason. Ignoring that I quickly finished the living room, and slumped on the couch to take a break. Music was blasting off from the speakers, I pulled my phone from my back pocket and remembered to check Instagram, under Kuroo’s suggestion. “Right, it better not be shitty stuff…” I mumbled as I checked if there were any new stories from Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, there were and I almost fucking chocked at the picture. Here he was in all his glory, shirtless with sports shorts and his kneepads; Bokuto Koutarou. He had taken the picture in front of the gym mirror and looked so fucking good, I couldn’t help but stare. Did Kuroo ask him to post that? Or did he do it on purpose? Was he aware of how hot that was? Shaking my thoughts away, I focused on the screen and read what it said: <em>Thank you for the sponsoring, it makes the morning workout 10 times better! </em>Followed by a little gif that said ‘new post’. I was already feeling hot all over from that, did I really want to see his new post where he’d probably look just as good, if not better? Yes.</p><p> </p><p>But first, I had to tell Kuroo he was a sly fuck, and thank him at the same time. Pressing the little arrow at the lower right corner of the screen I quickly typed<em>: Bitch, that? That fucking picture? A sin, a god damn sin. </em>🥵🥵<em> Even better, a work of art, just wow, have you seen the thighs? The thighs dude! Have you seen his pretty face? Yo, give me them kneepads cuz my knees are getting weak at the sight of this gorgeous man. </em>🥵<em> You know? I got a strong opinion, and that is: he can fuck me anytime. (Don’t you dare show him this message or I’ll fuck you up, let me worship this man in the dark)</em></p><p> </p><p><em>The moment I hit sent was the moment I realized I had made a huge mistake. In the midst of my excitement I had tapped the reply feature instead of the send to a friend. This was the biggest mistake I had ever made.</em> I did not think twice, I did not realize I hadn’t had to press Kuroo’s name. But when I sent it, it was already too late. “Message sent” it said on my screen before switching to the next part of the story.</p><p> </p><p>I stared at the screen a few seconds before finally panicking. “Shit, shit, fuck- no, oh my god. No. This never happens! Why now?!” Losing my cool, I just locked my phone and covered my face, groaning loudly. I could feel my face burn up in embarrassment, and my friend stop working. I did not know what to do, but I had to do something fast. In my head, I could already imagine Kuroo making fun of his situation, and how he’d just jump on the occasion to tell his best friend of my stupid crush. If only I could remove that message- <em>yes! Delete it, yeah, I could do that right</em>? Grabbing my phone, I opened the conversation again, for some reason my hands were shaking<em>. Come on get yourself together, he hasn’t seen it yet, he must be working out, it’s all good</em>. I thought, trying to reassure myself.</p><p> </p><p>Dread filled my whole body when I opened the conversation, a little bubble was standing at the bottom of the screen. <em>He was online, he had seen it. I repeat, he was online, and he had seen it</em>. Smiling nervously, I considered lying to him, maybe tell him I had answered to the wrong story, but instead I took the easiest way out. I pressed the message, pressed ‘unsend message’ then locked my phone. “Maybe he didn’t have time to read it yet, maybe he had just opened the message. Yeah, maybe…” I pondered out loud as I put my phone down on the low table before standing up and sighing loudly. “I’m an idiot, I am an utter fool. Now I’ll look like a complete dumbass, next time he comes by. How will I even act? I should play dumb, right? Like nothing happened, that sounds like an option… yeah” Rolling my eyes, increased the volume of the music to drown my thoughts and went back to tidying up everything.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard though, because every time I’d finally forget about it, the second after my brain would just remind me of what happened and I’d just want to crawl in a cavern and die. So, every fifteen to twenty minutes, or so, I would be reminded of that moment, but I’d keep on cleaning up everything. I even took a break to eat and drink a bit before finishing up and finally putting every cleaning product away. I let out a long sigh at the sight displayed in front of me, it was spotless, it smelled nice and every window were open to let in the fresh air. I felt accomplished, but reality came crashing down on me when I remembered that Kuroo and his friends would probably spill beer on the floor, or other places. “Nah, they’ll be careful, right? I have to give them some credits, right?” I scoffed at my own remarks, knowing full well they wouldn’t and closed the storage cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>Since I still had some time left before Kuroo’s return, I got changed in more comfortable and perhaps cleaner clothes, then moved with my laptop to the living room. I had given on the nap and thought that, since I was alone, I could still be productive while still having access to the TV, so I put on a show and started working on my assignment. I’ll be real, I don’t know why I did that since I quickly lost focus of my work and closed my laptop, now entirely concentrated on what was happening on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>I was startled when I heard the jangle of keys outside the door, and paused the show, it had to be Kuroo. Turning everything off, I started walking from the living room to the door, “Fucking shit Kuroo, your stupid idea just- I deadass sent a thigh confession to Koutarou, I meant to send that to you and-“ I felt my body turn cold at the sight of not just one idiot in front of me, but two of them. Two sweaty men, still in their gym outfits. My skin turned hot as fast as it turned cold, the process sent shivers down my spine as I stared at them in pure shock. It only lasted a few seconds before I spoke up, not giving them time to speak, “You got company! How nice, hi Bokuto hello, how’s uh, how was the workout my dudes?” I asked in faux-casual while clasping my hands behind my back. Greeting me, Bokuto waved before dropping his bag on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>As Kuroo was about to speak, I remembered something and interrupted him, “Wait, did you bring the snacks?” Blinking a few times, he gave me a coy smile. “I forgot, but!” he raised his index finger before pointing at Bokuto, “I brought a snack, am I right? Isn’t he a snack? Wouldn’t you say he’s a snack?” He then said my name, to really emphasis on the fact that he was talking to me and that I was supposed to look at him. But I just shrugged, trying to keep my cool as I turned around. “I mean, yeah sure. But I’m hungry, so you better get your sweaty ass back out there and get us some food.” <em>It’s ok, breathe in, breathed out, you’re doing great. Even I almost forgot what happened a few hours ago, it’s nothing really. It’s nothing. I’m sure he doesn’t know; he doesn’t seem to know; he’s not acting like he knows. But then again, he’s always to nice, so maybe he’s just being nice and he knows, you know?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>My roommate laughed loudly, then I heard a thud as he probably slapped the back of his friend’s back with quite a lot of force. “Sure thing! I’ll go get the boys too then, my bro needs to shower though, mind showing him around?” He was being too obvious; he was forcing it. He was making this worse than it was already, but I shrugged once more as I turned around. “I’m sure he knows where it is, you know since he practically comes here every weekend.” Come on, why am I being like that. With that attitude he’ll clearly never get that I like him; Which isn’t that bad, because I don’t want that, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I do! But I’m only staying if it’s okay with you,” lifting his shirt slightly, he took a whiff before looking back at me, “But I’d gladly use a shower. Promise I won’t do anything!” Chuckling, I moved from the hallway and gesture towards the bathroom, not daring giving him another look. I could already feel my heart beat faster for no reason, and knew I couldn’t trust myself to not fuck up, so I played it off. “Then sure, go ahead.” Turning around once more, I gave Kuroo a deadly look, “And you better bring your ass back here, quick, because I am not a host and-“ “Yeah, yeah, I get it, I’ll come back don’t worry.” I made a confused face, not liking his answer one bit, it was too vague and it hid something, but he scurried off before I could talk, biding both of us goodbye, then slamming the door behind himself.</p><p> </p><p>A silence settled the few seconds that followed Kuroo’s departure, until Bokuto grabbed his bag from the ground. “Thank you for letting me shower! You’re an angel!” He exclaimed as he walked pass me, ruffling my hair on the way. “Well you do stink- by the way why didn’t you shower at the gym?” He stopped at the door, his back facing me; I could see his body in details, every curve, every muscle, and fuck the thighs- I had to tear my gaze away from him to avoid getting caught staring but damn was it painful to do. “Kuroo said we had to hurry, don’t know why though. I thought people had already arrived or something, but it’s just you and me.” Yep, just you and me. Him and I; Me and my crush, both of us, alone… I had to get away from this or my mind would think it’s the perfect setting to confess.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, you and me, uh? Well, enjoy your shower.” After barely two steps, my name was called and I turned around to face the only possible source. He had the sweetest smile on his face, but the words that escaped his lips made my stomach flip. “We gotta talk though, after my shower- you know about the thing.” I quirked a brow, hoping that if I feigned confusion, he would drop the topic but clearly, he did not. “The thigh thing, come on don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten!” he said a bit loudly, a pout on his face. A knot settled in my throat as my body temperature suddenly rose, well clearly, he read it. I’m fuck, I’m an idiot, I’m gone. “Nothing to say really, I’m great not talking about that. Please, go shower Bokuto.” I was amazed at how composed I was when I said that before turning around once more, only to have my wrist grabbed delicately. “Wait, wait, you called me Koutarou when we arrived at the place- you can do that more! I like it. Or Kou, that’s nice too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I can do that. There’s no harm in doing that- but there is harm in you getting close to me when you smell like that, please shower Koutarou.” I said off-handedly as he let go of my wrist, still pouting. It’s with heavy steps that he turned around and entered the bathroom. When he was out of sight I sighed and rushed to the couch, almost sitting on my laptop as I slumped on it. “I should leave the apartment; I could run away right?” I then grumbled that it was stupid and I should face the consequences of my own actions. To busy myself, I took my phone from the table and opened the blasted app that put me in this situation. Scrolling through it, I ignored the red dot on the top right corner of the screen. Sure, I had messages, but did I want to see them right now? No, I am too busy wallowing in my stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>As time consuming as those app could be, I did not see it fly. It’s only when I felt a presence next to my face that I realized Bokuto was done with his shower; He was looking at my phone from over my shoulder, without a word before finally speaking. “Watchu doing?” In my head, I was repeating over and over again to act natural, to not act skittish. I was startled, but I was not going to act suspicious, no. So, I kept scrolling on Instagram, feeling my face heating up from remembering what I did a few hours ago, he’d better not say anything. “Scrolling, bit bored to be honest.” I said off-handedly, double taping on the screen to like the picture and kept scrolling, doing so a bit faster when Bokuto’s post appeared at the worst moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, wait, scroll up- why don’t you like it! It’s a nice picture,” putting his hand on the back of the couch, he climbed over it and throw himself on it, to sit right next to me. The overwhelming smell of 3 in 1 shampoo reached my nostrils when his hair grazed my face at his sudden movement. I moved my head back a bit to not get headbutted and waited until he stopped moving to speak, “Yeah it’s nice-“ “No, no, scroll up!” He grabbed my phone and scrolled up himself, opening the post and liking the pic, before opening the comment section. “Hey, don’t do anything- Koutarou, what even are you typing, I said it was a nice picture, you liked it with my phone. It’s all good now, hand it over.” I reached out for my phone but he moved it out of my reach, I sighed and did not try much harder. I wasn’t going to fight over that so I waited until he was done.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just nice, it’s fucking awesome! We actually took a lot more pics, but Kuroo said this one was better because it showed my assets.” I quirked a brow at his words, a huffed laugh going through my nose while he kept typing. I don’t know how he could talk and write at the same time, but part of me was enjoying seeing him dressed so casually in white shirt and grey sweatpants. My eyes widened at bit when I saw he wasn’t wearing much underneath, so I looked up at his face quickly. <em>Shit, that’s hot, he can’t do that. He can’t be that hot in sweatpants, fuck</em>. “And I was confused at first, you know? Like, what are my assets, since I was sitting, we couldn’t see my ass- because I have a great ass.” He continued, I choked on my saliva upon hearing him and just hummed in sort of agreement, not wanting to say anything that could dig me further in this embarrassing situation.</p><p> </p><p>Then he handed me my phone, and I saw the comment he had written was approximatively what I had written in his dm’s earlier. The message I had meant to send Kuroo. “I was- I was kidding, like I was overreacting for fun, I didn’t mean that! Also delete that shit, it’s- I would never write that publicly.” I said quickly, in a defensive tone as I went to take my phone from his hands but he suddenly pulled back. “But you send me almost that, earlier! I even answered, but you ignored me, I’m a bit hurt but I can see you haven’t even opened it- open it, open it, do it.” He left the post and was back on the home screen, then opened his own conversation before giving me my phone once more, a huge smile on his face. My face was burning, my stomach was churning and I really wasn’t feeling great. My head was spinning a little from the amount of embarrassment I was feeling. My hands were moist and cold at the same time, I hated this. “Is it fun? To-“ I was about to get slightly mad when I read his answer<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>His messages, he had sent them all separately, spamming me really, read<em>: “I would like that! / I didn’t know you liked my thighs </em>🤔<em> / is this my assets? / next time we see each other I’ll definitely take you up on that offer / and take you on other stuff haha / if you’d like that I mean / and I’ll let you use the kneepads too / hey did you delete the message? </em>🤔 <em>/ how did you do that? / I want to do that too now / omg were you messing with me?! / please ignore what I said / I don’t want to like… / do weird shit / I thought you were into me / but if not it’s ok / you can ignore what I said / omg was this too much? / I’m sorry </em>😭 “ I locked the screen once I had read but didn’t look up. I didn’t know what to say, because I did like him. And also, on the side, I also wanted to fuck him, but I did not know how to say it. It was weird to say it with my mouth, to word it. <em>How should I word it?</em></p><p> </p><p>Wasn’t it weird to confess? Maybe he just wanted to fuck, and I shouldn’t confess. Maybe I should just fuck and be done with it, I wouldn’t mind. Or maybe I would… I couldn’t separate sex and feelings, that isn’t me. I felt his finger under my chin as he lifted it, looking at me with a worried look. I pushed his hand away, making him gasp silently and mutter a sorry. He was a bit out of character from the go lucky, loud man I knew but I ignored it and unlocked my screen, replying to his message, with a few messages: “<em>I do / I mean, I am / Into you, I mean… / and your thighs I guess / sorry / is it weird?”,</em> he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, looking at me curiously. Then he read them. After a few seconds he burst out laughing, grabbing my phone from my hand and putting it on the table with his.</p><p> </p><p>“Good!! Fuck, that’s good- why apologize? I am into you too, by that I mean I really like you! I have been talking about you to Kuroo for months, asking what I can do to make you like me and stuff like that! He wasn’t very helpful, because he said stuff like ‘nothing, don’t do anything, just wait.’ But you never said anything, and that worried me- but I liked seeing you anyway, and I didn’t want to ruin it but today, Kuroo told me to take the picture and said that if he’d get a reply from you about it he’d show it to me-“ “Wait he said what? I- you- that fucker, I told him not to say shit and he pulls that card? What even was he going to show? I am going to call that shithead right now.” Maybe I was running away from what was happening right now. Maybe being open about my feelings like that made me feel weird, just maybe. But Bokuto wasn’t having it; When I stood up to grab my phone from the table, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back with him to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t run from me, it’s hard to confess- don’t look away, let me see your pretty face,” The way he said my name made me unable to keep my stare away from him. Slowly, I looked back at him, he was laying on the couch, or more likely sprawled, while I sat weirdly between his legs, as mine were over his left one and dangling over the couch. Comfortable would never cross my mind do describe this position. I thought I was the only one who had a hard time with the situation, but when I saw his face, I realized he was just as shy about it as I was. But he was pushing through it, however his cheeks were tainted a faint pink which gave away how he really felt. “It’s hard indeed, I respect your confession- oh god that sounds bad, I mean, it’s brave of you to do that and-“ taking a deep breath, I sighed then mumbled, “Why does it look like I’m giving a feedback?” covering my face with my hands, I brought them over my head then to the back of my neck and held it. With another heavy sigh, I looked straight ahead and closed my eyes, “You are very handsome and I don’t know what to say, I think I like you and I’d like to do things… yeah… things…with you.” I huffed after sounding so stupid, the back of my head hitting the back of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>I half-wanted for Kuroo to come back right now, and interrupt us or start being pushy with both of us; But also wanted to stay with Koutarou, alone and get things out of my chest. I thought there was going to be an awkward silence between him and I, but a loud laugh suddenly echoed right next to me. It was the owl-like man, that right now had his hair down. He was covering his eyes with his arm and moved his leg at the same time, wrapping them around me to pull me towards him. I tried to stay put, with my back straight but who was I kidding, the man had god-like legs, he had the strength to make me tip over him. Which is what I did; I had to catch myself with both my hands on each side of his shoulders. Except this was a couch, not a bed, there wasn’t much space for me to do that, so my right hand slip off the couch and I fell face forwards on his chest. I swore under my breath and decided not to move, instead I stayed like that.</p><p> </p><p>If I straighten up, I would have to face him and right now I’d rather run but I just couldn’t. “Shit- I didn’t mean to do that, I wanted to hug you- and kiss you too, well actually I wanted to pull you over my lap and kiss you, then maybe hug you, but- hey are you listening to me?” Bokuto placed his hands over my arms and pulled me up, as he unwrapped his legs from my person. His stupid pretty face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw mine, “Oh my god, oh my god, you’re- you’re blushing it’s actually so cute! Ahh, fuck it.” his hands quickly left my arms as he put them on the back of my thighs before pulling me over his lap then right after that, bringing me in for kiss. It all happened so fast, I was about to complain about him being too happy seeing my embarrassed face, mocking his in the process but all annoyance left my body once his lips met mine.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t responsive at first, I may even have sent the wrong signals when my body froze in shock and I was stiff. After a short one-sided kiss, Bokuto stopped and looked at me apologetically, his eyes filled with worry. “I’m sorry, I thought-“ But I interrupted him, grabbing his shoulders tighter, “Again. I’m sorry, do it again. I was, very, <em>very</em> surprised. Please, do it again.” I breathed, still staring at his lips in awe. Slowly, a grin stretched across his face and I leaned back in, crashing my lips against his; This time, I was matching his fervor. This time, even though I felt strange in my guts, it was a strange satisfactory feeling, like a heavy weight that had been lifted from my chest. I could hear the blood pumping through my veins, and feel my heart hammering against my ribcage, like a hummingbird against a tree trunk, but make it poetic.</p><p> </p><p>The warmth he was emanating made me feel hotter than I was before, in many places; My entire body was blazing, when his hands slithered under my knees to bring them higher up, I had to lower myself further onto his lap, making him groan as he broke the kiss. Breathless, Bokuto grip my thighs and stared back at me fondly. “I wanna take you up on your offer.” He said in a wicked tone, his expression darkening with lust. I was a bit confused and furrowed my brow in response, but before I could ask he spoke up, “I want to fuck you- but I also really wanna see you ride my thighs because now that I know you like them that much… I really wanna see if it turns you on as much as it turns me on. Cuz fuck baby girl, that’s all I’ve been thinking about since you send me-“ I covered his mouth before he could speak further, his nose slightly crooked from how high I had put it on his mouth. I could feel his wicked smile widening behind my hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not doing that, it’s embarrassing. Plus there’s no way I-“ I looked to the side, feeling the heat rushing up to my cheeks. “Stop looking at me, you have an intense gaze and it’s making me feel weird.” I mumbled, putting a hand on my cheek and feeling how hot I actually was. Wanting to talk, Bokuto licked my hand, making me pull it away and wipe it on his shirt with a frown but when I saw his toothy grin, I couldn’t help but chuckle. “ ‘right, if you don’t wanna do it, I won’t force you.” He started, holding me closer as he sat up, his hands slowly moving to the back of my thighs. His grip wasn’t too tight but I could feel it a lot more with how hot his hands were. One squeeze, then he parted my legs a bit more while leaning closer to my ear. “But I really think you’d look fucking hot, naked and trying to fuck my thigh, pleading and moaning-“ he grabbed my hand and placed it on his crotch, his huge hand wrapping around mine to grab his dick through his pants. “I’m already hard, just thinking about it-“ “Koutarou… are you not wearing anything under those?” The way I spoke was closer to a whisper than a normal tone, perhaps I was just subconsciously mirroring his tone.</p><p> </p><p>His confidence slightly wavered when a nervous chuckled escaped his lips as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. “Can I lie?” he muttered with a smile. I got a bit confused and moved my hand from his crotch, instead grabbing his waist under his shirt. I think I heard him gasp, then let out a shaky breath. “I mean, it can’t be that bad that you have to lie about it, can it? Did you forget your boxers or something like that?” I asked in a light tone while moving my hands higher and higher under his shirt. I couldn’t see his face, nor could I see his chest either. Since he was resting against my shoulder, I could only see his muscled back. “Don’t mock my techniques, ok?” he pleaded while lifting his head, staring right into my eyes, I was still moving my hands and when I brushed over his nipples, he grabbed my hands quickly, his eyes wide. “Hey, I’m sensitive- you don’t get to do that when I have barely touched you yet, it’s my turn.”</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but giggle nervously at his reaction, it was a bit nerve-wracking to be this close to him but at the same time exhilarating; He felt the same way I did about him, so there was no reason for me to feel stressed. “First, answer me, I’m curious now.” I asked softly, making him pout and stop his moving his hands, instead just bringing me closer, right against his hard member. A silent gasp left my mouth, inaudible but Bokuto saw it and smirked; As he started talking, he moved me against him ever so slightly, bucking his hips here and there, “I just- I don’t know! I thought you’d like seeing what you could have, ya know? Like, seeing the goods before buying-” “Dude, you thought I’d chose you for your dick?” His only reply was ‘hey!’ then he pouted and looked off to the side, mumbling something I couldn’t really hear. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s hot,” He was now looking at me once more, hope in his eyes. “But your ass is your assets- I mean, <em>I chose you for your personality, definitely</em>.” A stupid grin was making its way on my lips as I teased him, it was cute to see him blush. But it didn’t last long.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he had explained himself, he was back to giving me his attention and didn’t waste time on taking his shirt off before slithering his hands under my shirt and crashing his lips against mine. The kiss was messy, languid and hot, neither of us wanted to break it. I wanted to feel him closer, I wanted to discover his body, but mostly I wanted him. I was surprised when he broke the kiss, but also grateful; We both needed to breathe, and it’s with a heavy breath that Bokuto spoke, “I have so many fucking assets babe, I’ll show you how good I can use them.” He breathed against my lips, a shitty grin on his lips before pecking my lips once more then helping me out of my shirt and everything that was in the way of him and my chest. His touches set my body aflame, I didn’t want him to see how much it got me, I wanted to turn off the lights and let me do as he please with my body. But it wasn’t going to happen, his eyes were glued on my upper body, his tongue darting across his lips. “Fuck you’re so hot…” he said in pure awe. It wasn’t like he was surprised, but more like he was watching something pleasant, and really taking every detail.</p><p> </p><p>With his eyes on my body, his hands trailed everywhere as he took in the view, I felt my core throb. I felt warmer and warmer between my legs, my need for any sort of friction was growing the longer he took to do anything. “I don’t know if I want to look at you all day or fuck you- or I could fuck you and look at your pretty face while I fuck you senseless,” bringing his hand to his chin, he made a thinking face, sighing in an exaggerated way. “I don’t know.” He trailed off on the last word, closing his eyes as if he was thinking but he peeked from one eye to look at me. “Don’t mess around Kou, no- you know what I’ll just get off and-“ when I leaned to the side to grab my items of clothing, Bokuto grabbed my arm and stopped me. “You’re so impatient, does that mean you really want me to fuck you? Are you that needy that if I don’t touch you, you’d rather do it yourself?” He emphasized his words by moving his legs a little bit, his knee meeting my crotch and pressing slightly between my legs. I gasped but rubbed myself on his thigh at the sudden friction before catching myself and holding onto his shoulders. I hated that even through the layers of clothes, it still felt good and I wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>I just wanted him to fuck me, or stop being a tease, but he smirked, “No, no, don’t stop, keep going. I am still so fucking turned on seeing you like this.” Sighing, I pushed him back, his back hitting the back of the couch, and got off of him to take off the remaining clothes I had. I then straddled back only one of his leg, my already wet core meeting his cotton grey sweatpants. In the hope of maintaining an ounce of pride, I tried to take a bit more control and grabbed his jaw between my thumb and index. “You better fuck me right, because this is not going to make me cum.” I stated, making his eyes widened for just a moment, then he huffed. He grabbed my hand and sat back straight, putting my hand on his shoulder, smiling oh so charmingly. “Damn, you’re hot when you talk like that. Think you can keep that up?” he asked with a smirk.  Seeing him like that, cocky, playful and definitely sinful, was different from seeing his pretty carefree attitude, but I was liking it a lot. He definitely had the range and when he was like this, I’d let him do anything to me, any time.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering him, I stared at his chest and started rolling my hips against his thighs, not getting much from it with how the fabric would follow my movement. It seemed the owlish man took notice of it and asked me to wrap my legs around his hips, which I did in a heartbeat, before he stood up and took his pants off in record time. Once he was sitting back on the couch, I was also back on his thigh and resumed my activity. This time I could feel the friction, I could feel his muscles grazing against my sensitive area. My eyes were deadest on his collarbone as I tried to focus on my own pleasure, trying as hard as I could to get off, and while my breath was starting to get ragged, the tension inside me was building painfully slowly. “Need some help?” I heard him whisper in my ear. Snapping out of my daydream, I looked back at him with brows furrowed in concentration. “There’s nothing you can do, unless you finally want to fuck- <em>oh fuck</em>-“ sudden moans ripped from my throat when Bokuto started bouncing his leg, at the same time his hand was lazily stroking his cock. The satisfied grin on his face was laced with a certain pride, like he was saying ‘I told you so’ but without words.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, just like that, good girl.” He breathed, a bit strain as he tightened his hold on his cock. This time as I humped his thigh, I was staring at his hand, wrapped around his member as he stroked it at the same rhythm I would ride on his thigh. Seeing him like that turned me on, I loved having his lust-filled eyes stuck on me as he touched himself, I loved being the reason why he was doing that. I could feel the pressure building up inside me at the thought of him inside me. Not that I was complaining of my current predicament, because now that I think of it, I was riding the thigh of the ace. His muscular thigh that he’d show off without an ounce of shame, no matter how unholy they looked. Unholy, and yet god-like. At some point, breathless moans started leaving my mouth, which made Bokuto say, “Fuck, baby, look at you getting off to my thigh like that- you really like them, don’t you? It’s cool though because I’m-“ “So hot, all of you,” I paused everything, meeting his surprised expression before delicately grabbing his hand from his cock, to bring it to my thigh, and slowly guiding it to my crotch. His other hand, that was holding me in place as it held one of my thighs, tightened around my butt cheek, his fingernails digging inside the skin. “Shit, you’re so hot right now- I can’t wait anymore, let me just-“</p><p> </p><p>Lifting me off his lap, he asked me to wrap my legs around his waist once more, “Or you could lay me down and-“ “No, no, wrap your legs babe- I wanna flex and show you that I can carry you, then fuck you so good- and you get to chose where.” He said quickly, the excitement showing in his voice. Chuckling in disbelief, I went to wrap my legs around his waist and felt the tip of his cock brush against my sex, making me crave him even more. Swearing under my breath, I then wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tight and heard him chuckle as his hands held my ass. “Isn’t it super hot that-“ “Kou, it’s you, whatever you say I promise you, it’s going to be hot to me.” His shit eating grin faltered a moment when his cheeks turned slightly pink as he made his way to the hall where he crouched down to grab something from his bag. Once he stood up, he held me tight and brushed the back of his hand on the length of my spine, not wanting to graze me with the small foil package in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you want to do this?” My chest tightened at how sweet he looked right now, simply caring and being concerned of my wellbeing. At least, I think. “My bedroom if that’s ok with you,” the moment those words left my mouth, he opened the door to my room and slammed it closed before throwing me on the bed with a huge grin. “As much as it’d be thrilling to fuck in the living room, the others might be arriving soon and-“ “Hey I hope you’re not going to tell me to be quick, because I’ll take as long as I’ll want, I’ll take it very slow.” He put an emphasis on the ‘very’ as he put one knee on the bed, before crawling towards me, spreading my legs wider. His smile did the same, getting bigger on his lips as he left a trail of open-mouth kisses from my knees to my lower stomach, to my chest, letting his teeth scraping very delicately over my body. His hands followed the trail as they brush my side, slowly, steadily, his fingers only barely grazing my skin.</p><p> </p><p>I was holding back my breath, my body tensing as his touch, not out of fear but out of anticipation. It felt like my skin was melting from how hot I was, and yet I felt chills run down my spine. I wanted him, I did not want to wait, I wanted to feel him inside me, not this. When I tried to speak up, my throat tightened and I let out a strained moan at the feeling of Bokuto’s tongue on my neck as he slid one finger inside me. “That’s it, god you look so good,” groaning, he rested his forehead against mine and with a ragged breath said he wanted to hear me moan louder, to tell him how good it felt. He then leaned in and crashed his lips against mine, moaning into the kiss while rubbing dick against my thigh. I had to break the kiss to moan against his lips when he added a finger and started moving faster, all the while rutting against me. “More, Koutarou- fuck please, please I-“ I couldn’t finish my sentence that I cried out when he started rubbing his thumb over my clitoris. I arched my back, letting my head dip further into the pillow as I covered my mouth, my eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>Everything stopped and I felt Bokuto move. I was surprised by the sudden halt, surprised and disappointed, so I peeked tried to look at him, only slightly lifting my head from the pillow. When I did, he had his arms crossed over his chest, making his muscles look so much more prominent. The way he was looking at me with intensity made me suddenly feel cold, had I done something wrong? So I asked, “Why did you stop? Did I do-“ “This,” he pointed at my hands, I moved them in front of me to look at them, and he wrapped his large hands around mine. “Don’t cover your mouth, don’t cover your eyes, I wanna hear everything, I want you to look at me and moan my name, and come undone just from me,” he then pulled me towards him before maneuvering us so that I was now on top of him, while he was laying on his back, his hands gripping my hips tightly while looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, like that, you can’t hide.” He stated with a smirk. My cheeks were flushed, he was right I couldn’t hide, I’d have to hold onto him to keep some balance and couldn’t cover my face. Mumbling under my breath that he was being unfair, that I didn’t want to be so exposed like that, earned me a curious look from Bokuto when he let go of my waist a moment to grab the package he had set on the pillow and open it. “Speak up, babe.” He said softly while grabbing the condom from the foil package and looking at me expectantly. “I said… I said I feel exposed.” I sighed, making him laugh loudly as he stood up and cup my face with one hand. “Yeah that’s the idea, I want to see all of you,” pecking my lips tenderly, he glided his hand from my cheek to my hand before handing me the condom. I was about to tell him he could clearly do it himself, but the look he was giving me made me weak in the knees. He was such a strong gaze, it clearly shared that he wanted me to do it, not himself. That I had to comply.</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing with a smile, I took it then slowly, and with as much sensuality I could portray, unrolled it on his fully erected cock. There was some sort of intimacy in doing this, perhaps was it how intensely he was looking at me. Or how he was absentmindedly running his hand over my back, his path going from my nape to my ass as he kneed it passionately. I could feel his breath hitting my skin as he observed my movement. Our foreheads were almost touching, and I heard him hold back from groans upon my touches. When I was done, he kissed me softly, then said, “Good girl, you’re being so good for me-“ “Don’t, it’s embarrassing.” I interrupted him, feeling more and more embarrassed at how my body was reacting to his words, the blood rushing to my face was proof of it. His attitude changed for a moment as he asked if I really want him to stop, that’s when I stuttered. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, and when I was about to speak, he understood, “Oh I see. I see what’s going on, you actually really like that, uh? Of course, you do.” He leaned in and kissed me shortly, his hands holding my face in place as his tongue explored my mouth. I tried to hold back my moans but when he pulled me closer to his cock, I lost it and tried to rub myself against it. It only made him pull away, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it how eager you are for my cock,” Holding me in place, he laid back with his head on the pillow. I went to put my hands on his torso but he shook his head before grabbing them, “If you want to hold something,” he then placed them over his neck, grinning. “Hold onto this.” Giving him a surprised look, I opened my mouth, “Wait- you- I <em>will</em> choke you if you ask me this, I really get caught up in the moment…“ “That’s the point, if you don’t feel comfortable you can-“ “No, no, it’s super hot, I might just, do… this,” I then moved one of my hand to his shoulder but let the other on his neck, gently he moved it a bit higher, saying it was safer like this. “Alright, if you can’t breathe, hit my hand or my arm, okay? I rarely do this, I’m sorry if it’s a turn off but I want to be careful.” I told him a bit shy now, but I realized he was looking at me with a lot of fondness. He then beckoned me to lean in, which I did slowly, balancing my weight to his shoulder. “You’re doing perfectly babe, go on.” He whispered before kissing me gently, lovingly. We made out like that a few minutes, caught up in the moment, wanting to feel each other more.</p><p> </p><p>Our hands traveled one another’s body, brushing, touching, kissing. The heat between our body was rising, I kept rolling my hips against his cock to get some friction, growing impatient from all the waiting. A mixt of moans and groans were drowning our ears, but it was pleasant. In the spur of the moment, I pulled his hair and elicited a loud moan from the man under me, and when I went to do it again, he gripped my hand and broke the kiss, out of breath with eyes half-lidded in lust. “I can’t wait anymore, I need to feel you, are you ready?” “I <em>definitely</em> am, I really want you too.” I panted with a stupid smile. Koutarou huffed a laughed then proceeded to lift my backside while my knees rested on each side of his hips, and slowly guided himself inside me. I hissed silently at first, at the feeling of his cock stretching me but quickly got used to it. Once he was fully sheathed inside me, I leaned in and rolled my hips slowly, as I kissed his lips with a smile. He had been biting his lips to hold back his groans, but stopped to kiss me back hungrily, his hands gripping my ass tightly as he followed my movements, pressing himself deeper inside me. “Fuck yes, just like that-“ a higher pitch moan escaped his throat, and it made me throb even more.</p><p> </p><p>This time I was on top, I <em>could</em> have control, I <em>could</em> tease him like he teased me. He was already so hungry for this, if I made him slow down right now, I’m sure I could get the best reaction out of him- my train of thoughts was interrupted when he held the back of my thighs and started helping me up and down his cock. I felt my knees weaken from how good it felt and held onto his shoulder for balance, with one hand, while the other covered his throat, my thumb brushing his chin delicately. I was hesitant to do that, no matter how good he made me feel. “You’re doing so fucking well, you’re incredible.” He then helped me, placing his hand over mine that was on his throat, and tightened his grip to made me more at ease before letting go and bucking his hips deeper inside me. Feeling more comfortable, I did the same, arching my back to feel him more. I was now bouncing on his cock, whimpers and strained moans ripping out of my throat, I tried to close my mouth so muffle them but Bokuto reached out and grabbed my chin roughly, opening my mouth enough to slide his thumb inside. “Gorgeous, now let me hear you.” He breathed, not even strain from my hold. I felt a jolt of pleasure coursing through my body upon hearing his words.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t yet chocking him, just barely holding his neck and applying pressure here and there when my own pleasure was reaching highs. We were both panting, drinking in the sight of each other, while the pressure in my lower stomach was building tremendously fast but I needed more. Balancing my weight on his shoulder, I started rocking my hips against him, so fast it was almost rutting. I was feeling myself approaching my peak, swearing under my breath, his name leaving my lips in the most embarrassing ways. The mix of his cock thrusting inside me and his finger stimulating my clit brought me closer and closer to the edge. I closed my eyes for a second to focus, but he gently asked me to open my eyes, “I wanna see you when you come undone just from me.” If my cheeks weren’t hot enough, just like my entire body, they would have heated up. But I complied. He looked so good like this, his mouth open, panting, a small smile in the corner of his mouth every time it’d hit just right that he’d arch his back and tilt his head back, my name rolling on his tongue in such a sinful manner.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing that I was almost there, I kept my hand on his throat, tightening the grip and making him groan in an almost animalistic way in pleasure; I moved my other hand behind to grab his thigh tightly enough to leave the mark of my nails in it and arched my back, to try and take him deeper but it didn’t change anything. Except it made him feel so good he went to grab my waist but instead clawed my back in pleasure, that was the last stroke before the tension building inside me snapped and I cried out words in pleasure, I was too dazed on the moment that I didn’t take in what I said but his face turned darker in lust. With a few more thrusts he followed and came too, his hands moving from my back to extended arm and one to my cheek. He pulled me closer, moving my hand from his neck and cupped my face with his other hand before bringing me in a breathless kiss. We were both still out of breath, so it didn’t last long before we had to pull away.</p><p> </p><p>He was still inside me, but we were too lazy to move right now. I was laying on his chest and wanted to stay here a moment, looking at his pretty face, the way he was looking at me was hopefully mirroring how I was looking at him. I wanted to take in all his features. I could do that now, because… I was dating the ace, and I could look at him, touch him, <em>love him</em>. I huffed a laugh at how stupid it sounded in my head, but it sparked come curiosity and perhaps a slight worry in his eyes. “What is it?” he asked, his tone a bit panicked as he wrapped his arms around me. “It’s going to sound weird-“ “Hey, no, nothing’s weird- I won’t judge promise!” He said quickly, bringing his pinky finger between us. I lazily hooked mine with his, chuckling, then I sighed. “I can say I fucked the ace, and I don’t know it sounds nice. And I am also one of the few who had the honor of, you know. Riding those thick thighs and fuck that’s also hot as fuck.” I was resting my head on his chest, drawing pattern on his skin as I spoke until I was done and felt his chest rise unevenly.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up in panic, I saw he was grinning and had tears in his eyes. “Shit- is it not a nice thing to say? Fuck- but I really do like you too, I didn’t want to get too emotional, so I complimented your body and-“ Interrupting me by crashing his lips against mine once more, he pulled back just as quick, sniffling. “We’re going to be the hottest couple.” With a shaky laugh he let his head fall back once more, smiling broadly. I looked at him in pure confusion and waited for him to look at me once more, to then quirk a brow hoping it’d say ‘What is going on.’</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry- it’s- fuck you scared me when you said you had something to say. I don’t know, I guess I thought you’d say you didn’t like it or you uh, you wanted to stay friends or, I don’t know I had big big panic.” Realizing what happened, I also let out a nervous breath before kissing him tenderly to reassure him. Kissing me back, he was breathing heavily through his nose as his hands traveled from cupping my face to gripping my rear and pulling me onto his cock once more. Things were heating up again, both of us were smiling in the kiss knowing what was happening, ready for some more but we were interrupted by door being slammed open. Looking at the sudden noise, I grabbed the side of the blanket to cover my ass and slumped against Bokuto to hide my breasts.</p><p> </p><p>There, at the entrance stood only two men, the Miya twins and Kuroo, both were smirking like fucking dumbasses. I’m guessing Hinata, Akaashi, Tsukki and Sakusa probably stayed in the living room out of respect, as people should, as I’d expect from friendly people. But those three idiots didn’t give two shit. “Guys, Bokuto got laid, he got fucking laid. Look at him, look at my bro. That’s so nice.” Kuroo said, as he wiped fake tears from his face. “He’ll finally shut the fuck up about his girl too, shit <em>that’s</em> the real gift.” Atsumu added, earning a nod from his brother.</p><p> </p><p>I was about to throw something at them, when Bokuto pulled the blanket some more to fully cover me. “Yeah guys, she likes me back-“ Osamu interrupted him by throwing our clothes at us, “That, we had guessed from the clothes in the living-room, we ain’t idiots.” Bokuto chuckled in embarrassment and slid a hand under the cover to brush a soothing hand on my back, I was not going to peek from under the cover at this point. “Yeah, we got carried away? But it was so worth it though, so hot, <em>so hot</em>. We were going for another round too-“<em> Are they going to have a whole ass conversation here and not leave? I hope not</em>, so I peeked from under the cover, which I thought I wouldn’t do and grunted, “Is it fucking feedback time? No, get out of here, all of you-“ “Yes, she’s right, we should let them get dressed, they’ll join us afterwards.” The voice of reason said softly, it belonged to Akaashi who was stepping in front of the three loud idiots as he grabbed the door handle and slowly closed the door. I couldn’t help but see the proud, yet discrete, smile on his face when Bokuto grinned at him. He gave him a thumbs up before closing the door shut and leaving us alone.</p><p> </p><p>When the door was closed, I let out a sigh and got off Bokuto’s lap half-heartedly. I needed to go to the bathroom and get cleaned, but first I had to get dressed because I wasn’t going to cross the hall naked. “Wait, wait-“ Koutarou called out as he hurriedly took off the condom and tied it shut before throwing it in the trash. Looking at him with my clothes in hand, I handed him his, “Yeah?” grabbing the pants he slipped them on, then wrapped his arms around my neck and held me tight. “Sorry for embarrassing you, I’m just super super hyped to be with you.” He admitted sheepishly before kissing my cheek. I smiled in response and wrapped my arms around his torso, “I’ll just beat their asses for being weasels,” pushing against his chest, I continued, “First Kuroo, because he had a double agenda, then the twins for being assholes- Akaashi gets a free pass because he took care of them though.” With a pensive face I pondered silently, then continued, “If I dare show up in front of them though, they’re never letting this go, uh?</p><p> </p><p>“I hope they won’t! I want to remember this day forever- and also remember your face when you orgasmed, because fuck that was hot, nothing can top that,” I covered his mouth to shut him up but still laughed at his words, a mixt of embarrassment and happiness. I shook my head, smiling, then put on my pants and my shirt over my underwear, when I looked up at his face, he was staring at me in awe then softly said, “Except your smile. Shit, <em>that</em> tops your orgasm face- but it’s a really really close top you know?” His hands slid under my shirt; a smirk painted on his lips. “I’d have to see both of them a lot more and to be able to judge it better.” My heart was beating so fast, he made me feel things and I knew it was only the start.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I’d like that. I also really love your moans and I’d also love to hear more of that, so that’s a deal.” I said lightly, putting my hand forward he looked at it confused at first then laughed loudly as he shook it. “Good! Then yeah, it’s a deal, we’re dating, right? That’s the deal?” Nodding, I brought him down to meet my lips and kissed him lovingly, “Yeah, now I’ll be sending you those dm’s voluntarily, if you’d like?” “Yes, yes, definitely.” We then both left the room and when I was about to enter the bathroom, I felt Bokuto’s hands wrap around my waist from behind, then his breath against my ear. “I’ll ask Kuroo what else you said about me.” Then, without waiting for my answer, he opened the door and pushed me inside before closing it and scurrying off laughing. “Don’t! <em>Fuck</em>- Kuroo you better shut your mouth!!” I called out from the bathroom entrance, not stepping out, only hearing him say ‘Do you hear something?’ and having three voices say, ‘Nah, nothing bro.’</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, that was uh, complete horny shit. I'm sorry, hopefully it's a nice horny tho. Drop some feedback, I am in need of love. I don't know guys, I just really love him he's beautiful.<br/>I promise I can write other characters, but shit he had my heart.</p><p>Posted on 29th November<br/>Words: 10 800</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>